Souvenirs révolus
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Les mauvais moments sont ceux qui restent le plus souvent en mémoire. Ceux-ci ne font pas exceptions. (recueil de drabbles).
1. Sentence

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà ma première participation pour ce fandom et ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Un OS est d'ailleurs en cours d'écriture !**

**Pour commencer, voici un recueil de Drabbles (100 mots) sur nos chers personnages d'Underworld qui, en passant, ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Il ne manquait que son avis pour que la sentence soit rendue officielle. Ses membres étaient tendus, son expression restait vide de tout sentiment. Il n'avait pas le choix, les règles du monde des vampires étaient assez claires là-dessus.

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa fille soit celle qui brisait toutes les conventions ? Lucian s'égosillait face à lui, lui rappelant que Sonja était de son sang. Mais cela, Viktor le savait et il en souffrait même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, laissant tomber ce mot condamnant sa fille si précieuse.

« Oui ».

* * *

**Si vous avez des propositions de moments des films ou de personnages, je suis partante ! Mais je ne vous promets pas que ce soit parfait.**


	2. Hybridation

**Arriverez-vous à reconnaître le personnage de ce Drabble ? Ce n'est pas bien difficile !**

* * *

Traité comme un esclave, comme un moins que rien depuis sa naissance, il avait changé. Pas seulement pour lui mais pour tous les autres, loups-garous comme Lycans. Il avait aussi évolué pour elle, Sonja, sa seule raison de vivre, son amour. Mais pourquoi donc son père était-il l'un des trois aînés ? Pourquoi leur relation était-elle donc interdite ? Elle était morte à cause de lui et de leur enfant à naître. Maintenant, il allait encore une fois défier Viktor, même aux portes de la mort. Remarquant l'affection de Selene pour Michael, il lâcha cette phrase qui fit changer le monde.

« Mors-le. »


	3. Descendance

**Encore un passage tiré du troisième film.**

* * *

Elle voulait suivre Lucian jusqu'au bout du monde mais elle avait eu peur de perdre ses repères. Finalement, elle devait fuir loin du château, loin de son père qui venait d'apprendre sa relation avec le Lycan. Quoi de mieux que d'utiliser les souterrains ? Viktor avait compris son jeu et l'avait prise au piège avec des tonneaux enflammés. Elle et Lucian étaient remontés à la surface pour ne pas mourir brûlés. Elle s'était battue contre les siens puis contre son père, le désarmant. Elle lui avait demandé de relâcher Lucian et avait fini par dévoiler son secret.

« Faites-le pour votre petit-fils. »

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	4. Remords

**Toujours tiré du troisième film.**

* * *

Il regrettait, encore et encore, de ne pas avoir tué Lucian quand il n'était qu'un simple nourrisson. Sa bonté l'avait perdu en un seul instant et, désormais, il était seul. Son seul but était de tuer Lucian qui, lui aussi, le prenait pour cible. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux adversaires. Un fin rayon de lumière dégagé par le Lycan obligea Viktor à se mettre à l'abri. Lucian en profita pour l'empêcher de se débattre et quand le vampire lui dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de le tuer à la naissance, il eut un sourire ironique.

« Oui, tu aurais dû »

* * *

**Commentaire ?**


	5. Utopie

**Pour toi alicejeanne17 qui voulais voir le point de vue de Lucian ;)**

* * *

« Faites-le pour votre petit-fils. »

Il croyait être devenu fou, ne comprenant plus rien. Comment l'union de leur sang avait pu être possible ? Ils étaient pourtant si différents. La conviction de la voix de sa bien-aimée ne laissait place à aucun doute. En cet instant, il en oubliait les vampires autour de lui dont les arbalètes pointaient sa tête. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, pour cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il allait pouvoir fonder une famille, vivre avec elle et leur enfant. Cette vision chimérique s'envola quand il vit la terreur brillant dans les yeux de Viktor. Ils allaient mourir.

* * *

**Un petit indice pour le prochain : ce sera un lycan mais pas leur chef.**


	6. Alerte

**Rares sont les fois où on entend parler de Raze.**

* * *

La mission n'était pas dure et _aurait dû_ se passer sans problème. Il se voyait déjà de retour au repère avec l'humain convoité par Lucian. Toujours, il avait su suivre les ordres du chef et lui donner satisfaction. Après tout, il avait été délivré par Lucian quand il était un monstre destiné à protéger les autres créatures de la nuit. Le jeune Corvin ne _devait_ pas être une proie difficile pour eux. Sauf qu'à force de suivre l'humain en pensant réussir l'exploit de le ramener, il en avait oublié leurs ennemis héréditaires. Il dut prévenir ses semblables du danger.

« Vampires ! »

* * *

**Le prochain drabble concerne une vampire blonde.**


	7. Morsure

**Erika est dans la place !**

* * *

Ce qu'elle avait vu ne cessait de tourner en rond dans son esprit. Les traces dans le cou de l'humain ramené par Selene prouvaient que les Lycans l'avaient marqué. Imaginer qu'un monstre vivait sous le même toit qu'elle lui tira un frisson de dégoût. Elle haïssait les Lycans, les comparants à des bêtes plutôt qu'à des êtres pourvus de conscience. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait absolument en parler à Selene. Quand elle la croisa dans le couloir, cette dernière l'informa qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à lui mentir.

« Il a été mordu. »

* * *

**Et le prochain parle d'une décision prise par Selene.**


	8. Décision

**Ou comment une simple décision de la part de Selene suffit à faire changer les choses.**

* * *

Kraven mentait depuis le début, elle en avait désormais la preuve. Le médaillon que le Lycan portait autour de son cou était le même que celui représenté sur les documents contant la guerre entre vampires et Lycans. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de réveiller Viktor afin de mettre fin à la duperie de Kraven le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait plus le choix, ne pouvait plus attendre ou alors les vampires seraient tous exterminés. Inscrivant le nom de l'aîné sur le miroir, elle l'effaça d'un mouvement de la main, cherchant ses mots.

« Il faut me pardonner. »

* * *

**Le prochain portera sur ... surprise !**


	9. Le passé

**Ce n'était pas le Drabble prévu à la base mais j'avais envie d'en écrire un sur David.**

* * *

En un moment, sa propre vie avait bousculé. Une recherche, un espoir de trouver d'autres vampires encore vivants. Il était tombé sur elle, celle qui avait tué tant des leurs. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui faire confiance quand il lui avait montré ses yeux et il les avait alors ramenées, elle et sa fille, dans le repère. Son père le lui avait reproché, comme pour chacun de ses actes mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait devant lui une légende et il sentait qu'il devait lui parler du passé.

« J'ai entendu bien des histoires au sujet des exécuteurs. »

* * *

**Le prochain concernera sûrement son père (mais si, vous savez, celui qui n'est qu'une pâle copie de Viktor).**


	10. Savoir

**Voilà donc le Drabble sur Thomas. Je ne dirais pas que je ne l'aime pas mais il n'est pas dans mes favoris.**

* * *

Il avait tout pour lui dans ces souterrains. Certes, ils vivaient tous reclus de leur monde, à l'abri des humains pour éviter de finir comme les autres mais ici-bas, il était le chef incontesté. Personne ne s'opposait à lui mais son fils était revenu accompagné d'une ancienne exécutrice, la traîtresse à cause de qui deux des trois aînés étaient morts. Et elle apportait avec elle une jeune fille du nom d'Eve dont le regard laissait transparaître sa véritable nature. Il s'était montré avec elles, les détestant déjà. Puis il était retourné voir l'hybride.

« Je sais exactement ce que tu es. »

* * *

**A très vite pour le prochain.**


End file.
